callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Carnival
Carnival is a large multiplayer map available in the Resurgence Pack DLC for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It takes place in São Paulo, Brazil in an abandoned carnival. Carnival returns in ''Call of Duty Online'', and is only available in the Spring Festival. The map style changes each year, relative to the Chinese zodiac of that year. Overview This map takes place in an abandoned theme park, and the grounds surrounding its perimeter. It consists of a funhouse, a castle, a rollercoaster, a ferris wheel, many usual rides and stands seen at a typical theme park. This map is mostly suited for long-range combat. Within the map, there are about five vantage points that overlook the carnival, such as the window on the second floor of the funhouse, and the tall rocket-shaped tower near flag C in Domination. The large house and area with the B flag near it are usually the areas with most traffic, but the area between C and A flags is also a common firefight area. The bumper cars castle is suited for medium to close-range firefights, as there is a vast courtyard with many obstacles in it that allows for more tense CQB gameplay. The balcony of the castle also provides access to a vantage point overlooking the Southeast side of the map, and can jump onto a platform nearby above the bumper cars area, to surprise enemies by raining fire from above. Exiting the castle will lead you to the merry-go-round and vending stalls area, which again allows for tense, close-quarter firefights. The passageway between the root beer stall allows one to take cover and engage enemies in front of the funhouse. The "World of Tomorrow" area of the carnival features medium to long-range gameplay, again. When entering, it already provides of vast range and view of the area around it. There is a rocket structure in the middle of the area that provides access to a higher platform. This overlooks the vending stalls and merry-go-round area, and snipers can get an edge off this area. There is also a big, lunar-lander food stall nearby, and toilets which are in turn, nearby the lunar lander, which allows you to take a break and operate your Predator Missile or AC-130 in peace. The tilted structure, dubbed the Crushinator, provides a good overlook of the interior of this area, and allows for easy picking off of enemies with an assault rifle or sniper rifle. The area behind the rollercoaster, the area encompassing the whole Southwestern, Northern to Northeast side of the map is made for medium-range battles. Players coming for the rollercoaster side can access the roof to the second floor of the funhouse by walking on the destroyed tracks of the rollercoaster at the Northern area of the map, and attack enemies that are coming from the "World of Tomorrow" area. At the Northeast area leading into the back of the roller coaster, players can walk over another destroyed part of the rollercoaster tracks, jumping over the carts and walk up to access a vantage point that overlooks the whole of the map. This is a very popular vantage point for trigger-happy snipers. Finally, the funhouse beside the entrance of the roller coaster consists of short-range gun battles. The many obstacles inside make it hard for one to get an accurate shot, leading to intense CQB. Due to the combat balancing between medium to short range combat, an assault rifle or a LMG is useful. Shotguns are also good for assaulting any positions the enemy holds. It is a popular map for Domination. Gallery Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 File:Carnival combat.jpg|Task Force 141 team members battle the Militia team at the FunHaus. File:Carnivalvantage-rocket.png|A view of the one of the vantage points, the rocket. File:Carnivalvantage-castle.png|The view from another vantage point, the second floor of the castle. File:Carnivalteddyeasteregg2.png|The teddy bear easter egg, which can be found in a drain near the castle moat. Call of Duty Online File:Spring Chinese New Year Loading Screen CoDO.png|Loading screen in 2015 Video Call of Duty Online Call of Duty Online Carnival Domination 200 12|Gameplay in Domination in Call of Duty Online in 2015 Trivia *The cars in the moving traffic are hovering. The same cars also reappear in a pattern. *On the freeway outside of the map, the signs above the underpass read "Interstate 395 north to Interstate 95". *Outside of the map, the front gates to the park read "DETRE". *The ferris wheel in the map is moving slightly. *There is a large teddy bear hidden in the castle moat behind one of the grates. *The name of the park is "AdventureLand", a reference to the movie of the same name. *Just outside of the map, to the South-East, there are several Freak Shows, which advertise a Lizard Man, The Bearded Woman, and Incredibly Long Shoes. Humorously, all of the pictures are of Infinity Ward workers/developers. *It seems all the left arms of the clowns around the maps are ripped off, even the giant one in the parking lot. This is a reference to Imran Zakhaev, who also lacks a left arm in'' Call of Duty 4.'' *The fortune teller machine in the FunHaus is a nod to one of the game's producers whose actual birth name is Jaroslav. **The mechanical fortune teller in the FunHaus bears a remarkable resemblance to Captain Price. **If the player shoots the fortune teller, he will power down and look like he is dying. **If the player goes near the mechanical fortune teller in the FunHaus and destroys it while standing near it, they will take damage. This is similar to the mirror in the Favela barbershop. *Outside the Rocket Ship, there is a planet and in front of it the words "Planet Xpress". This is missing the E but it is a reference to Futurama where the main company is called Planet Express. **There are several other Futurama references. The first words spoken to Fry when he is woken from his cryogenic sleep is "Welcome to the World of Tomorrow". The rocket ship and subsequent mural have a striking resemblance to the Planet Express ship. To the right of the Planet Xpress globe sign, there's a sign that reads C-R-U-S-H-I-N-A-T-O-R. Crushinator is the name of a female robot that lives on the moon, featured in the second episode of season one, "The Series Has Landed". *Just outside the map near the roller-coaster there is a blue Infinity Ward sign which reads "Thank You Soupy" which is referring to the gamertag of an employee at Infinity Ward. *In some of the shops at the Carnival, there is a sticker showing the MasterCard and Visa card symbols, but have different names. *On the bottom floor of the FunHaus, there is a calendar of a girl in a bathing suit. *There are popcorn stalls around the map which have 'Popcorn - Nom Nom Nom' on them. If the glass part of them is knifed or shot, it will cause popcorn to spill onto the ground *If the player is to shoot a keg, beer starts to foam out. *There are several arcade machines inside the funhouse which have the name "Modern Warfare", a reference to the series it is in. de:Carnival ru:Carnival Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty Online Multiplayer Maps